Jealousy
by Much Chibiness
Summary: When Feliciano asks Ludwig to help a writing assignment, Ludwig finds his true feelings for his best friend... Will it be too late to tell the person that he loves him?


Hello there! It's Chibi here with another fanfiction about Germany and Italy~ This is told in Ludwig's view, I mean why not? It would be interesting to see what goes through his mind right? Anyways, you may now go on with the story~

* * *

I sat in my room peacefully, doing my homework before my brother Gilbert, barged in and told me Feli-chan is waiting for me downstairs.

"Hey Lud, Feli-chan says he wants to help with something!" Gilbert said.

I sighed, "Again? Alright, I'm coming down." All that idiot does is eat, sleep, procrastinate, and flirt! When will he ever learn?! Anyway, I walked downstairs and asked what Feliciano needs help on.

"Luddy! Luddy! I really need someone to proofread this... Uhm... Essay! Will you please help me? Pretty please with a cherry on top Luddy?" He gazed into my eyes with his caramel-colored eyes.

I face palmed, then groaned, "Fine." Feliciano put a sheet of paper in my hand.

"Ciao Luddy~" And my brunette friend left. He really likes to come and go, I guess that's something I will never find a reason to.

"I suppose I should finish the rest of my homework before proofreading Feliciano's essay." I thought aloud.

* * *

Finally! That writing assignment took awhile. Who thought that Mr. Kirkland would give us the topic about "Someone you care for immensely". I ended up writing about Feliciano, about how he was the only 'true' friend I have, and how I think I'm in love with him. I picked up the sheet of paper Feliciano and read it.

_The person I really care is my best friend! He's kind of intimidating and bossy, but deep down, he's really, really nice and sweet~ He puts up with me a lot, and he always helps me when I need help! He's strong, smart, and handsome too! I know that he only cares for me as a friend, but I care for him more than that! I'm in love with him._

Who is this 'best friend' Feliciano is talking about?! Why am I even upset that he's in love with someone else? I gripped the sheet of paper and continued reading.

_I think I slowly fell in love with him. We have a lot of times where we act like any other friends too! We hangout, have sleepovers, and we help each other out..._

I looked over the rest of the essay and scribbled down some corrections, while glaring down at the paper feeling extremely jealous of the man Feliciano was writing about. I'm going to question Feliciano about who this person he's 'in love' with tomorrow. Ugh, I'm going to beat the hell out of the bastard if he doesn't return Feliciano's feelings, only because it scares me when my Italian cries.

* * *

I found Feliciano sitting with his brother Lovino and his brother's friend, Antonio at lunch at your usual table along with Kiku

"Oh ciao Luddy~ How's your day?" Feliciano asked.

"Good, meet me at my house later. I need to ask you something about your essay." I stated coldly.

"Ve~ Okay~" I looked back and saw Feliciano being quiet for once before walking in the opposite direction.

After I was out of Feliciano's sight, I slumped down against a wall and drowned in my own misery. 'Why?' I asked myself, 'Why can't **_I _**be the one Feliciano loves? Why does HE have to be the one Feli loves? Why do I have these feelings?! Why didn't I realize these feelings sooner? I wish the pain would go away... It really hurts.' While I was asking myself these questions, I didn't notice someone walk up to me.

"Hey bro!" The person, Gilbert looked down at my miserable state. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm totally fine after finding out my crush loves someone else." I replied sarcastically, "Just leave me alone so I can drown in my misery!"

"Whatever you want bruderlein." My albino brother replied, before leaving.

* * *

When I got back home, I found my friend sitting on the front steps playing with a stray cat.

"Feliciano, come inside." I said, startling him a little.

"Okay!" He set down the cat and watched it wander away before stepping inside my home.

Once we were settled in my room, I asked the question I've been agonizing over the whole day. " Who's the person you're in love with?"

"What do you mean Luddy?" Feliciano looked at me with a confused look.

"I asked, who is the person you're talking about in the essay?" I repeated with a hint of jealousy.

Feliciano stared at me. "Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!" I lashed out. "IF IT WAS, I WOULDN'T BE ASKING!" I stopped for a few moments and saw my brunette friend trembling.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" He asked, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"WHY? YOU ASK WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY!" I screamed.

"Ludwig." Feliciano rarely called me by my full name. "Can I explain?"

"No, just get out. There's no way you would want a friend like me. It's must be disgusting how I love you huh." I stated, feeling empty. I looked up, and Feliciano was standing there on the verge of tears. "No, no! Don't cry! I don't want you to cry because of me!"

"Ti amo Ludwig." Feliciano hiccupped.

"Huh?" I only had a few moments to wonder what he meant before he kissed me on the lips. It felt like heaven, but I refused to give myself false hope, since this could be another one of his 'feel better' kisses. So I pushed him away.

"Ludwig, I really, really love you. The person in the essay I showed you is you silly!" He smiled thorough his tears.

I stared at my Italian, my gentle, pasta-loving, beautiful Italian. I stood up, lifted his chin and kissed him directly on the lips. When we parted, I hugged him and whispered,

_Ich liebe dich so sehr, Feliciano._


End file.
